dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aelinore/@comment-27606387-20160125035432
Okay, this rumination is going to be a little spoilerific, so fair warning. I understand why people might think she's a slut, or a harlot. The game only portrays things from the Arisen's point of view. But you guys have to understand... This is mideval europe. She is nobility. She understands that it might mean the rest of her life will revolving around a man that probably doesn't love her or even know what she looks like. That doesn't mean she has to accept it. However, she isn't stupid. She knows she wouldn't survive for long. I like to think that the whole "falling in love with you" was a ploy to win your heart so you could help her escape. When she had to, she was every bit the duchess she was born to be. Commanding, strong-willed, wise. She knew when to throw you under the bus, and when to help you. It wasn't her fault the duke put her into a position to either help herself, or help both of you to the gallows... ... At least she gave you an avenue of escape. So what if she wasn't loyal to her brutish husband. The man ignored her, save but once: to wring her neck in mad rage. I'd want to get the hell out of dodge, too. Another way I look at her: think of what she was told about this man, leading up to their marriage. She's an intelligent girl, she asked all she could about the man before her life was dedicated to her. Duke Dragonsbane, fought the dragon and lived. He sounded like a hero. Remember how dissapointed we were in the duke at the end of the game? Now imagine if we were married to that husk of a man. Just working for him made my skin crawl. It really makes me feel for poor Aelinore. Thrust into a loveless marriage, a marriage to a madman. She warns you after your captured, while she's appologizing, he's half mad. It'd probably sound like that bull that harlots give when they betray their lovers: "Sorry, bae, he'd killed me if he found out!" Except we've seen him do it, some of us. Some of us stood there, and listened to the life get choked out of the girl. She has all the cause in the world to want to go, want anyone to rescue her. Is it any wonder she falls for you? Haven't you ever fallen for someone in a moment? Haven't you just looked at someone, and KNEW they were the one? That they'd make everything better, whether with their strength or beauty, or whatever... Maybe you met them once. Maybe you fell for them when they turned around and picked up a pen. But it happens. It happened to me. And we're still married 7 years later. Both of us were in relationships with terrible people then. Don't shame Aelinore for trying to take her power back. It isn't her fault she was born the wrong gender, in the wrong time.